


It Still Burns

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: Charlotte was five when it started. They called it a soulmate echo.It was an ordinary day at NXT when the echo finally bounced back home.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at a soulmate fic. Hope you all enjoy this little idea that I just couldn't get away from. Wrote it in just about an hour and a half so maybe its trash. lol

Charlotte had been five when the bruises started to appear. For a few weeks her parents just assumed the curious, energetic child had gotten it while their focus was on other things. She’d been known for getting herself in trouble climbing the tall oaks that littered the mansion grounds.

A month later they’d been taking a family vacation on a plane to somewhere tropical and expensive when Charlotte was unable to stop crying. Writhing on her cushioned seat like there was no way to comfortably rest her body.

Nothing had happened. She’d been seated next to her father for the whole flight. Nothing could have happened.

It hadn’t stopped the back of her body from being a grotesque patchwork of red welts and black bruises.

Needless to say, the vacation had been cancelled.

Charlotte could still remember how her father had acted when the doctor had told them the diagnosis.

Soulmate echo.

She’d been too young to understand what it’d meant at the time. How in moments of great stress a soul could call out to its mate. How it wasn’t controllable if the other person didn’t know they were doing it. How the visible echo would fade within a day. How rare a connection like this was. Yes, everyone in theory had a soulmate but the confirmed cases of Soulmate Echo since 1960 was only twelve. To say they were dealing with something uncommon would be kind.

Charlotte may have been young but Ric’s outburst of anger at the doctor’s words stayed with her. There wasn’t anything they could do about it. Not then at least.

Another year of bruises suddenly seemed to end. Just like that. One day Charlotte woke up and realized that it had been a month since she’d had any unaccountable bruises. Nothing special about it other than the occasional ache in her stomach that could hit even after she’d already ate.

When she was seven Charlotte was already involved in nearly every sport her school offered year round. When she was older Charlotte would realize that the sports were a great way for a jet flying, kiss stealin’, son of a gun to keep her distracted and not notice how often he was gone.

He’d always make her games though. It was soccer this time. Even at such a young age Charlotte was genetically superior to all the other kids out there. Dribbling ahead and making the opponents look foolish before a sudden shock of pain to her ribs had made her land awkwardly. Cleat digging into the fresh cut grass and stopping her foot while the momentum of her body kept going.

Breaking her leg wasn’t something Charlotte ever wanted to do again. The worst part of it had been explaining why it happened.

Ric swore that the soulmate thing was a sham. That this whole soulmate echo was a curse. 

Looking back Charlotte knew he was being a bit unfair to whoever her soulmate was, but he was just a father who was terrified of seeing his daughter in pain when he couldn’t help.

She’d been young and impressionable though. Charlotte couldn’t deny she adopted his stance. Started to look at this whole thing as a burden on her life. An anchor that was dragging her down from fulfilling her potential.

When other girls spoke of soulmates with longing, like it was a Disney adventure Charlotte had always tried to avoid the topic when it came up. Deflect to something else so she wouldn’t have to explain why the thing they looked at as some grand destination, was to Charlotte an annoyance. Middle school and early teenage years were rough enough without worrying about making sure you have an extra outfit with long sleeves just in case.

After breaking her leg Charlotte had noticed the amount of actual physical echoes decrease to the point where they were fairly rare, maybe once or twice a month. Along with an increase in random feelings of warmth in her body. Never consistent in where it started. Sometimes it would burn to the point of almost being painful and others it would be almost soothing were it not for the odd tingling in her heart.

Charlotte was fifteen when some doctor discovered a way to surgically sever soulmate bonds. Typically, when soulmates met, they would each be marked at first physical contact. It was always different for each person. It was always fairly small, but the placement and design was like a snowflake.

Charlotte was seventeen when one of her best friends pointed out the tiny red spots dotting her thin long sleeved shirt. Grabbing a quick hallway pass from her teacher and going into the bathroom to check on them.

“NO! I WILL NOT HAVE A CHILD OF MINE SHACKLED TO SOME DRUGGED UP IDIOT!”

“Mr. Fla-”

“DID YOU SEE HER ARM! DID YOU! LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING PINCUSHION! I DON’T CARE HOW MUCH IT COSTS!”

Charlotte was seventeen when she first truly hated her soulmate. Like her dad always said, she was meant for great things. She had a free ride at the University of North Carolina to play Volleyball. She was a Flair for god’s sake. It was in her blood. She’d heard it all her life. How could she not have believed it?

Charlotte was eighteen when she made the worst mistake of her life and said yes to her father.

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yes.” Charlotte croaked out as she reached out for her father’s hand.

“Are you sure? We’ve never done this for someone so young, or for someone with your particular connection.”

“Lottie’s sure.” Ric spoke and that was the end of it.

Charlotte was eighteen when she severed the bond between her and her soulmate.

Good riddance for all she cared back then. Charlotte had her whole life ahead of her now. Nothing holding her back.

She hadn’t even wanted to meet her soulmate anyways. They’d be a disappointment.

At the same time across the Atlantic Ocean Becky Lynch was seventeen when she collapsed on the sidewalk with a beer in hand and a half burned cigarette hanging limply from her lips.

Becky Lynch was seventeen when she believed her soulmate was dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for the long wait, but I am just starting to get back into writing more regularly again. The month of February has just not been kind to me. Got the flu twice and found out I also had pneumonia during the second bout so I've been super lucky haha. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy now that I'm finally getting back at it.

“What the hell is he grinning about?” Charlotte asked as she pulled the water bottle up to her lips and took a long drink. Sitting down in the corner of the ring as she and Sasha switched out to run some drills with the always energetic Bayley.

“Who knows.” Sasha replied as she and Bayley locked up in the center of the ring and moved through a complicated series of counters. Expanding further when she had the other woman down on the ground. “You could always just go ask him.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and took another deep pull of the cold liquid. “He’s been acting like a little kid all day.”

“Why does it even bother you?” Bayley asked as she kipped up and put Sasha back into a headlock.

“It doesn’t bother me.” Charlotte said defensively.

Sasha grimaced like she was in pain, selling all the way as Bayley moved her towards the corner. “Really? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you wanted Finn all to yourself.”

“It’s a good think you know better… I’m just curious. Never seen him so excited.”

Sasha reversed Bayley into the corner and set her up for a heavy Irish whip across the ring. “Once again I’ll say. Go ask him… Or shut up.”

Bayley flew across the ring and waited till Sasha followed before using the corner ropes to jump up and over the pink blue. “I’m actually going to agree with Sasha right here.”

“You would.” Charlotte grumbled as the two met again in the center of the ring. “Just because you’re soulmates doesn’t mean you have to agree with everything she says Bay.”

“That’s not what is happening, and you know it. You keep say Finn is acting weird but you’re the one who’s been acting off all day. What’s the deal Char?” Bayley countered while Sasha moved them into position for a suplex.

Charlotte’s mouth turned into a thin line and she looked away from the two women working seamlessly together in ring. It was almost annoying how good the two worked, like they knew what the other was thinking without having to say a word. The truth was she’d felt odd all day. Ever since she’d woken up there had been a strangely familiar tingle at the base of her neck. An annoying feeling like she should somehow know what it meant even though she couldn’t come up with anything. Maybe she had been focusing on Finn’s odd behavior to distract herself from thinking about her own odd behavior. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m coming down with something.”

“You should go get checked out quick.” Bayley supplied right after her body thudded into the canvas. “Just in case.” Always quick to worry about others.

Sasha couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she rolled into a cover where Bayley kicked out at two. “You’re so damn caring. What did I do to get so lucky?”

Bayley rolled her eyes as she got back up to her feet quickly and wrapped Sasha in her arms like she was giving a hug. “Flattery won’t always work you know?” Winking at the women in her arms and giving her a quick peck on the lips before her pink hair was flying in the air.

Sasha slammed into the ring with Bayley on top of her and wasted no time grinning before leaning forward to bring their lips together for a more adequate amount of time in her own mind. “But is it working this time?”

“Ugh! Can you two stop already. We get it, you’re cute together. Doesn’t mean you need to shove it in our faces.” Charlotte huffed and finished the end of her water.

Bayley eventually pulled away from a disappointed Sasha and got back to her feet. Shooting Charlotte a slightly apologetic look. Of everyone at the Performance Center she and Sasha were the only ones who the Flair had felt comfortable enough to tell about her soulmate and the surgery. So, she couldn’t help but feel a little bad about flaunting their relationship even though Charlotte had repeatedly told her not to. “Sorry. Sasha’s been needy lately.”

“Have not! Is it my fault that I get distracted having the most beautiful girl in the room wrestle with me? I can’t be held accountable for what happens when you combine my two favorite things in the world.” Sasha defended herself as she grabbed the fresh water bottle Bayley threw her way.

All three of them ended up getting distracted when they noticed Finn had begun talking to a camera off in the corner of the room. Animatedly using his hands to describe whatever story he was regaling them with.

“Ok. That’s a little weird. Did either of you hear anything about them filming today?” Bayley asked to which the others shook their heads negative.

“It’s probably just some promotional thing, or maybe some random idea they had for the network.” Sasha supplied dismissively.

They all sat down in the ring and took a small rest. Just talking together and going over ideas for new moves when they couldn’t help but notice Finn sprinting across the room with phone in hand and a goofy grin on his face. The cameraman doing his best to follow the Irishman without tripping.

Finn hid behind the door and held a finger up to his mouth at the cameraman to shush him. Grinning like a maniac as he lay in wait.

“What’s he doing now?” Charlotte asked to which neither of the other women had an answer.

Their answer came when the door opened hesitantly, and a head of dark auburn hair poked its way inside. They barely got a chance to see the new entrant before Finn had wrapped her in his arms and was twirling her around, laughing like an idiot as the new girl slapped at his arms. Brief flashes of a bright smile as she turned that had Charlotte’s stomach flipping uncomfortably.

“Must be a new girl.” Bayley said.

“Who apparently already knew Finn.” Sasha added.

“Wonder what she’s like.”

“Well, if Finn likes her, she can’t be all bad. You think they’re dating?”

“They seem close, but I don’t want to assume. What do you think Charlotte?” Bayley asked as they watched Finn finally put the girl down. The camera quickly being shoved into her face and making it impossible to distinguish any of her features.

“Don’t know and I don’t care.” Charlotte said. “She’s been here a second and she already has a camera following her. Far as I’m concerned, she’s competition. We worked hard to get where we are. I don’t want to see that get handed to some flavor of the month.”

“You don’t even know her yet. Take a chill pill.” Bayley said with obvious disappointment in Charlotte tinting her voice as she stood up and stepped out of the ring. “Sasha and I are going to go say hi. If you feel like being a grown up, you can join us.”

“Wait. We are?” Sasha asked in confusion but quickly complied when Bayley glared at her. “Right… Course we are. Cause that’s the nice thing to do.” Getting up and following her soulmate out the ring.

Charlotte was nothing if not stubborn but even she could only hold out for so long against the weight of disappointing Bayley. Groaning out loud as she rolled beneath the ropes and walked over to where the two had already greeted the newcomer.

Bayley was the first to notice her reluctantly walking over and gave her a proud smile. Taking it upon herself to introduce Charlotte so she couldn’t back out at the last second. “And this is our friend Charlotte who was nice enough to come over and join us.”

Charlotte glared at Bayley for a second before she turned to introduce herself to the new girl, but for some reason her mouth didn’t seem to want to work. There was something hypnotizing about the women’s cheekbones, if she was a romantic Charlotte might have said they were perfect but that would be just absurd. Even her eyes were hypnotic. The longer she looked at them the more depth they revealed. A chocolate ocean that hinted at unseen depths hidden beneath waves of caramel. But it was her smile that had Charlotte’s attention hooked. The brightness of the smile showed on the surface but something in her screamed out that it was hiding just as much as her eyes. There was no reason for the blonde to be so skeptical or assured in her evaluation, but she knew without a shadow of doubt that she was right.

“She’s not normally like this.” She heard Bayley say before a sharp elbow from Sasha made Charlotte aware of just how weird she’d been acting.

The other woman’s smile had faltered a bit under the intense scrutiny, and she glanced sideways at Finn who supplied a reassuring smile to the obviously uncomfortable woman.

“Charlotte.” The blonde spat out as she awkwardly raised her hand out for a handshake. “I’m Charlotte. Sorry. I’ve been feeling a bit off today.”

The other woman’s smile stayed a little apprehensive, but she slowly raised her hand as well. “Rebecca, but you can just call me Becky.”

Something weird happened as Charlotte felt Becky’s hand wrap around hers. For a moment her lungs felt like they suddenly seized up and decided to not work but that was gone as quick as it came. She chalked it up to whatever the hell she been feeling all day and thought nothing more of it. “Well, it was good to meet you Becky. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

Charlotte was ready to quickly retreat when she felt Becky’s hand curl around her forearm. Looking down at the hand like it had offended her.

“Sorry.” Becky said and for a moment Charlotte didn’t understand why she wanted to hear more. It didn’t matter if she was just reading the back of a bag of chips. Her eyes darted away from Charlotte’s like she was embarrassed or worried she’d overstepped by grabbing the blonde, her hand falling back to her side where it stayed. “I hope you feel better.”

Charlotte blinked a few times. Shocked that this relative stranger cared. “Thanks.” Was all she could manage to say. She almost felt like lingering but shook that feeling away and addressed Sasha quickly. “Come on, let’s go back to work. I want to run through a new sequence I saw last night.”

Sasha was quick to give Finn and Becky an apologetic look, but the former brushed away her apology. “Go ahead. We’ve got a lot of people to meet today and Becky’s got to get all dolled up for her spotlight.” Grinning over at the woman in question who was blushing profusely.

“Stop it Finn. I still say this whole t’ing is too much.” Becky said, catching the curiosity of the other three women.

“Stop worryin’ so much. You’ll be fine.” Finn replied as he led his fellow countryman away. The cameraman following immediately and making the other woman even more curious.

It wasn’t exactly unheard of for WWE cameras to follow around wrestlers but normally it was when they had a big match lined up. Not just for some random newbie to NXT.

“You coming Char?” Sasha asked the blonde who hadn’t moved from her spot since Becky had grabbed her forearm.

“Huh?” She replied as she shook away the odd tingles that were trickling down her spine like melting ice.

“Weren’t we going to try out that new sequence?”

Charlotte stared at her in confusion. “What new sequence?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy seeing Becky's POV on their first meeting.

Becky didn’t know if the terror or the excitement was winning out right now as she pulled into the Full Sail parking lot where the wrestlers were designated. 

She said a quick, “Thanks,” to the Uber driver and pulled the strap of her backpack over her shoulder. Letting out a breath as the car took off and she was left at the true point of no return. “Come on Becky. You can do this.” A subtle tingling in the base of her spine that had only grown alongside her nerves the closer she’d gotten. 

Entering the building for the first time finally made it feel real. Everything she’d done since- everything she’d overcome led her here. She could finally fulfill the promise she’d made all those years ago on the streets of Dublin. 

As she wandered through the corridors, following Finn’s instructions to the letter, Becky yawned and pulled a water bottle from her backpack to take a long swig. Hoping the icy cold water could help wake her up a little bit. Jet lag was not fun at all, and her body felt lethargic since she’d officially stepped foot in Florida. Luckily the real physicality of wrestling wouldn’t come till tomorrow. Finn said he was just going to be showing her around before she started getting to work. 

She sent Finn a quick text that she’d gotten here so she wasn’t exactly surprised when the very moment she walked into the gym a certain Irish man had her wrapped up in a tight hug. Playfully slapping at his arms as he started to twirl her around in the air. “Put me down ya bum.” 

Neither of them could help themselves from smiling until Finn whispered, “Sorry ‘bout the camera,” as he set her down and the WWE camera man quickly pushed into Becky’s personal space. 

Her nails dug into her palm but Becky bit back any more overt signs of her annoyance. Even if she’d agreed to their little idea, it didn’t mean she wanted to be treated differently. Like a rare animal at some oddly expensive zoo to be gawked at behind the window of video. 

“So how does it feel to be here Becky?” The cameraman asked like it was nothing. 

Even if she’d agreed to it, being the subject of the camera’s eye was not a natural feeling at all. “I don’ know. Hasn’ really sunk in yet.” She answered the best she could. They’d want more naturally. 

“Alright, alright. Let the lass breathe.” Becky would have to remember she owed Finn a beer. “You’ll have plenty of time ta get her story later. Let me show ‘er around a bit ‘fore we start all that.” 

The cameraman seemed to agree and gave Becky a somber, pitying smile before walking away to give them some space. 

Becky sighed but knew she’d have to get used to the response. However, just before she could respond to Finn two women she’d caught a brief glimpse of earlier working in the ring were introducing themselves. 

Or rather, the dark haired one with the ponytail was introducing herself and another woman walking protectively right at her hip who had brightly colored magenta hair. “Hey there! Welcome to the PC if no one else has beat me to it. I’m Bayley and this is Sasha.” 

Becky cast a brief sideways look to Finn who in turn returned a tiny nod of blessing for the newcomers. The smile on her face becoming real immediately after. “’Ey. Names Becky. Hope Finn’s not told ya any embarassin’ stories.” 

Now it was Bayley’s turn to give Finn a sideways look. “He actually failed to mention anything. But it is nice to know there are embarrassing stories we can get from him.” 

Becky smiled. She was going to like this woman. 

“And this is our friend Charlotte who was nice enough to come over and join us.” 

Becky hadn’t noticed the woman walking their way until Bayley pointed her out, but now that she had Becky couldn’t stop noticing her if she tried. The silky golden hair; the strong, clearly athletic figure. Clearly she was physically attractive but that didn’t explain the sudden shortness of breath or the faint buzz in her spine when she looked into Bayley’s friend- Charlotte's eyes. She couldn’t remember ever feeling anything like this and quickly tried to calm her suddenly tingling nerves. Now suddenly very self-aware of how long Charlotte had been staring at her. 

“She’s not normally like this.” Bayley had said. Becky doing her best to pretend and not notice the elbow she sent into the blonde. Looking over at Finn as she tried to understand why she felt so odd right now as if he’d have an answer. 

“Charlotte.” The tall blonde said and Becky could swear that her stomach tried to flip itself. That voice... It was almost like it called to her. Pulling her forward towards the hand she extended as if she had a gravitational pull that only Becky was feeling. ““I’m Charlotte. Sorry. I’ve been feeling a bit off today.” 

Becky couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to latch onto the other woman’s hand. “Rebecca, but you can just call me Becky.” Impressed with herself that she didn’t stumble and stutter her words. 

It was only when Becky finally grabbed onto Charlotte’s hand that her whole body seemed to sing. If someone else had said it she probably would have laughed and told them they’d read too many romance novels, but her blood felt like it was on fire. Not quite to the point of pain, but rather like it was fighting to pull her closer to this other woman. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. Every millisecond since they began to touch brought the fire more fuel. The tingle at the base of her spine transitioning into something more substantial. 

And it was all gone in a moment when Charlotte dropped her hand and said. “Well, it was good to meet you Becky. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” 

Becky reached out to grab Charlotte’s forearm automatically. She couldn’t really explain it. All she knew was that the loss of contact had filled her with a familiar emptiness she thought she’d moved past years ago. But she didn’t have any plan beyond reengaging with the other woman, if only to chase away that feeling again. Staring dumbly ahead without saying anything as the blonde looked at her hand like it had wronged her somehow. 

“Sorry.” Becky managed to mumble awkwardly. Using all her willpower to bring her hand back to her neutral side and ignore the desire- the need to touch her again. Becky knew she was a little touch starved but this was beyond embarrassing and Charlotte didn’t need to be part of her weirdness. “I hope you feel better.” 

Becky watched out of the corner of her eye as Charlotte seemed to examine her before saying, “Thanks.” 

Luckily Finn stepped in and helped get them out of the gym. It wasn’t like they didn’t have plenty more to do today. 

“What was that?” Finn asked when they left the gym behind. 

“What was what?” 

Finn rolled his eyes, but he was far too used to Becky’s oddities to back down. “Oh come on. I haven’t ever seen you act like that around anyone. You and Charlotte sure-” 

“We nothing Finn! End of story.” 

Finn quieted down and turned serious. “Stand down lass. I’m not tryin’ ta say anythin’. I jus-” 

“Then stop sayin’ things.” Becky growled low. The jetlag seeping back into her bones like lead, worse than before. “You know there’s nothin’ there, so drop it.” 

“Hey, I’m jus’ lookin’ out fer ya. Like always.” Finn added as he carefully put a hand on Becky’s shoulder. Feeling just a bit of the tension dissipate beneath his calm touch. “You are allowed to enjoy yerself a little though.” 

“Finn...” 

“Don’t do that to yerself... You deserve happiness too. Even if it can’t be with your soulmate.” 

Becky cringed at his words. She’d heard them before, but it didn’t change the fact that every relationship she’d ever, no matter how casual, felt wrong and never lasted very long. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes tightly. “Fine... I’ll ask her to hang out sometime if that will get ya off my back. Happy?” 

Finn laughed a little and smiled softly. “Very.” 

Becky rolled her eyes as they continued to walk onwards through the Performance Center. Pointedly trying to not think about the desire coursing through her body to go back and see a certain blonde one more time or the burning at the base of her spine. Stupid airplane seats. That must be it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry about the long wait, but things are a little crazy right now and finding good time to sit down and write is difficult. Especially because of this new little puppers I got. https://www.instagram.com/loonylunalittlelegs/
> 
> <3 And see you again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think. It was fun writing a different Charlotte from my other work. I always love kudos and comments make me write quicker. Just being honest.


End file.
